


Truck Warming Party

by bluefeathergirl



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Adult Content, AmberPrice otp, Camping, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Commitment, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cop Fetish, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Held Down, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Leather Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, NSFW, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Life is Strange: Before the Storm, Queer as Folk References, Rachel Amber is a cop, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smoking, Smut, Tickling, Truck Sex, Trucks, True Love, amberprice, backseat car sex, badass girls drive badass trucks, new truck, part one of two or more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl
Summary: Chloe has a brand new truck and takes Rachel for a passionate overnight camping trip to celebrate.
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber - Relationship, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, chloe price - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Truck Warming Party

Chloe had just bought herself a brand-new Ford F-150 with her spiffy salary as a Chemistry professor. Pretty much as gay as it gets aside from a Jeep Wrangler or RAM. Pickups were her thing. Badass chicks drive badass trucks. Of course, Rachel had given her that as a bumper sticker. Anyway, four doors, and roomy as fuck with leather interior, a huge upgrade, this was one of the many reasons why she had finally bitten the bullet and decided to go for the change. Yes, her old rusty had massive sentimental value, but this one had sex appeal. Not to mention a working heater and more reliable engine, among other assets. Plus, as Rachel expressed, regarding how reckless Chloe drove, she really needed a safer piece of machinery with more dependable airbags to know her baby would be okay on the occasions she was driving without her.

***

Flashback to the car dealership a few days ago though…

Rachel was looking at and then sitting inside a shiny, new Ford F-150 when a salesman came up to her and said, “Well hi there, little lady.”

“Call me that one more time and I’ll rip your balls off.”

“Oh, uh… my bad... okay, okay... let’s start over. My name is Tom.” He extended his hand towards her, but she only sneered back.

“Well, this is a great car, miss. But... and excuse me for saying this, but… you don’t want this.”

Rachel cupped her chin in her hand leaning over and out on the window replied: “Excuse me?”

“Dykes drive it,” he whispered in humble honesty. “You wouldn’t wanna give the wrong impression, pretty girl like you.”

“Well, that’s perfect then,” she snipped. “Cause the truck is for my wife. And speaking of, here she comes. Hi, baby.” She waved, smiling widely. “This gentleman was just telling me how this car would fit you like a glove.”

***

Planning a romantic evening, Chloe decided to take them for an overnight camping trip, prepared with a rear seat air mattress and other necessary details. No more nights with their bare ass on the open truck bed. Unless they wanted to, of course. She had some tricks hidden up her sleeve, ready to reveal them at the appropriate time but no pressure.

Putting the car on park, they’d just arrived at the camping site around sunset, a few other cars parked farther away from them and the lot filling in gradually as time passed. Everyone appreciated their space. It wasn’t totally secluded, but still a nice break from their hectic workweek. However, Chloe hadn’t even turned the car off when she heard the clicking of Rachel’s lighter to have a smoke.

“Hey! No smoking in my new car.” Chloe snapped, lifting a finger at Rachel. A cig hung from the side of her mouth nonchalantly.

“What the fuck? But we always smoked in your old truck.”

“That was then. This is now. Fresh beginnings. Not to mention a higher monthly payment. And I don’t want my truck to reek of that stuff if I can possibly help it.”

“Wow… you adulting. And bossy. I like it…”

“Yep. Well, don’t get me wrong, we’ll still smoke. Just, please not in the new car.”

“Well, you’ll just have to make me... Mrs. Price…” defying her wife, Rachel went ahead and lit up, giving her a cat-eyed look and raising an eyebrow. Damn. That fucking eye makeup. Chloe could become undone simply by staring at Rachel’s eyes, or rather the seductive way she stared at _her_ , locking her gaze and pulling her in place. If somebody asked her what the first thing she noticed in a woman was it would be her eyes. Definitely her eyes. Especially if she had a light eye color… their shape… the way they held a power in knowing what they wanted and when and how. Especially when they narrowed in focus of their prey. And a beautiful smile that could light up a room with its radiance. Rachel had both to the nth degree, and it made Chloe smitten every time she merely glanced over at the girl she so loved to say was all hers.

“Grrrr…” Fuck. She was seriously weak for eyeliner and eye shadow. And Rachel had mastered this technique like a pro. She was beautiful without makeup as well. But the best part was that even though she was a total badass at the art, she never overdid it and it fit her like a natural glove. She was just a gorgeous woman no matter what. Inside and out. And the best part was that she belonged to her and her alone.

“A new car needs a proper christening…” Rachel took a long hard inhale, never taking her eyes off her woman, wondering how far she could push it.

Chloe sneered seeing this action, but also couldn’t say no to her so easily. “A truck warming party, huh?”

“Something along those lines,” she winked. “It’s good to brand a new car with a scratch, so you don’t flip out about a real one later. Besides, it’s just a material thing. Always replaceable and temporary. Unlike how I feel about you.” She answered sincerely, giving her a warm loving smile.

Chloe rolled her eyes a bit shaking her head, smiling wide in response to her lover’s confession, and reached for her girl to grant a soft kiss on her forehead. It was only natural.

Rachel lowered her head in silent contentment. Looking back at Chloe, the girl she adored more than anything in the world, she knew she would do anything for her. Even if it was difficult for her to give up and give in to defeat.

“Fine…” she said chuckling, exhaling a cloud of smoke through the corner of her mouth. “You win. I’ll respect your wishes, baby. If that’s what you really want.”

She took one last inhale of smoke and handed the still lit cig to Chloe who stared at it in surprise. Happy that her girl decided to be open to her wishes though, she looked up at her with a mischievous grin.

Grabbing the cigarette now handed to her, Chloe took a puff and held it in for a moment, cupping Rachel’s chin requesting for her mouth to open to receive her reward. Chloe slowly and sensually blew some smoke into her lover’s mouth who took it as if she’d been touched on her G spot. Not even an inch away from her lips, Chloe whispered “I dare you to kiss me…” It sounded more like a demand than a request. As if her girl would say no.

Rachel gave in and kissed her hard, grabbing the back of her neck to press her closer, tongues interlocking and sharing a very erotic private conversation that made both of them blush and also thrive with adrenaline, escalating the situation further.

“Backseat. Now.” Rachel growled and pushed Chloe back there first, and then, like a lady, she opened the passenger door to get out and then got in through the back door instead. Chloe stared at her wide-eyed stifling a laugh.

“That’s my girl.”

Quickly jumping into the backseat with her wife, she wasted no time getting back to business.

Rachel provoked her by leaning in like a tiger cornering their prey... slowly... and then grabbed her girls jaw roughly, copying the exact same motion with her arm which swiftly wrapped behind Chloe possessively pulling her closer. She undressed her with her eyes, already devouring her before they even begun. This made Chloe gasp in submission and anticipation, slightly intimidated yet excited at the extent of what her girl might do to her. She would undo her with a snap of her fingers for sure.

Going in for a kiss, she made it animalistic and rough. Rachel showing all her want and asserting her dominance. And before Chloe knew it, Rachel had one hand up her shirt groping a breast while the other gripped the hair behind her head holding it in place as she massaged her lips extensively. Fuck… it was not too hard, not too soft, but just right.

Gasping for air, Chloe yelped whispering her lover’s name softly, music to Rachel’s ears. She hung there suspended in the heat, wondering how things could have escaped her control so damn quickly. But that was Rachel. Always wanting to take what was hers. Never getting enough of her girl. Then again, Chloe couldn’t get enough either, so they were even. It was a dangerous playing field, but you would never hear either one of them complaining.

How convenient that Chloe wasn’t wearing a bra today either. Easier access indeed. Slowing down her kisses to a gentler pace, Rachel continued maneuvering Chloe’s breast, enticing a very erect nipple with her thumb. She moved her other hand downward… using the tips of her fingernails to rake the inside of Chloe’s thighs. Knowing how wet that made her girl, she used it to her advantage spreading her legs wider.

Seeing Chloe’s eagerness, Rachel shifted her hand directly in between her girl’s legs, moving in a motion that wasn’t at all innocent. She showed it in the way she opened her mouth all smug at seeing Chloe’s reaction. Refusing to take off the barrier which was her pants.

Rachel loved to tease that sensitive area knowing how much it would torture her girl in a very good way. So, she only did what made the most sense. Which was to keep playing with her a little longer. Or maybe a lot longer. She was making sweet love to her wife, rubbing her undressed zone hard but slow, up and down.

“Baby…” Chloe yelped, holding onto Rachel’s shirt collar, the words cracking under her uneven deep breath, helpless to her girl’s touch.

Forgetting words and how to communicate completely, this is when Rachel knew she had her girl right where she wanted her.

Releasing her other hand from Chloe’s breast, apologizing for the break, she ran her fingers on the side of her ribs making her squirm with delight at the sensation. She was just hoping she didn’t tickle her, because that would mean… she really had her.

If she let Rachel pin her down using her powers of persuasion, she knew she would never be able to escape...

Squealing in sudden laughter, she was trying to evade her girl’s trick but also trying not to hurt her, as it was her natural reaction to push back hard whenever it was done to her. When Chloe froze, unable to lift her arms at the action, Rachel succeeded in pressing her below her, now with her back on the matt already prepared on the backseat. Chloe gulped as she recognized her position.

Of course, Rachel knew what she was doing when she tickled Chloe to lower her defenses enough to pin her down. She’d done it before, and her girl was easy this way. Bringing Chloe’s shirt up, Rachel used it as a bind to hold Chloe’s hands above her head.

“Damn it…” Chloe cursed under her breath.

Taking advantage quickly, Rachel grinded her knee on the eager spot in between Chloe’s legs. Chloe whimpered at the merciless motion, thirsting for a heavier feeling. She pushed her body up against her girl as close as she possibly could, grinding against her knee to seek more pressure in between her legs.

Rachel had put on some muscle weight especially on the upper body because of the training for the police academy and now it meant she could pin her down harder. Chloe made a mental note to try and hit the gym more often to meet her match. Besides, all’s fair in love and war.

“Let me show you how mine you are, Chloe Price…” she purred.

Unable to move her arms as Rachel had her grip tight, Chloe did all she could think of so the officer would take pity on her. Granting her pleading movements as acceptable, Rachel grinded her knee harder against her desire until she felt Chloe’s breath quicken and slow as she sharply ached to reach her release.

“I dare you to come for me…”

Fuck… she was a tigress… Well, that’s what she got for marrying a Leo.

“Rachel…” she pleaded.

“Is that a refusal, I hear?” Rachel bit her bottom lip wickedly while enjoying the view under her. She continued swaying her hips in a thrusting motion, moving her knee against her center torturously slower and more provocatively.

Chloe’s voice broke in a squeak as she managed to utter the words “Please…”

Her eyes tightened shut as she could barely hold it in any longer.

Loving having the control but adored giving her girl what she wanted even more, she did what she asked. She made her come for her. Hard. So hard she almost lost her voice if it wasn’t for Rachel giving her a ferocious kiss to cover up her screams.

Panting and holding onto her woman, Chloe’s breathing slowed as Rachel caressed the top of her head and kissed her tenderly. Pouring cool water on the fire that burned just a moment ago.

“I love you so much, baby. Did I push you too hard?” She asked apologetically. “I’m sorry if I got a little carried away, it’s just… God, you’re so beautiful. And you pushed me over the edge when you started being bossy up there.”

“Oh, you did, did you? Well, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” Chloe baited with a knowing smile. “And no, you didn’t, my love. You seem to know exactly how hard to push.”

She inhaled a sharp breath and took the opportunity to switch things up and take charge, putting her hand behind the small of Rachel’s back and leaning forward enacting a passionate and fiery open-mouthed kiss. She flipped the situation around, seducing Rachel so hard she almost wouldn’t even notice being cornered just where Chloe wanted her — against the door. She grabbed Rachel by the wrists and pinned them above her head... breaking the kiss to take a closer look at the love of her life.

“Rawr!” Rachel revved in excitement, more than satisfied at the change of pace. “Chloe, you know you forgot to put out the cigarette.”

Panicking for a second, Chloe let her girl go and went to find it. Thankfully, it had self-died out in the floor of the back seat. Whew! No damage to the new car. No smoking holes on the new shiny leather. They both loved leather... but it looked way better if it didn’t look like Swiss cheese.

In the meantime, this cunning distraction made Rachel giggle her little adorable laugh when she was entirely amused and flattered by something, just like when Chloe said so long ago “nice Rachel we’re having” finding her girl totally endearing. Her dorkiness was so cute it became hot.

Tricking her lover with this bait was the perfect diversion, as she knew she was OCD sometimes when it came to her personal things and gave her the timespan she needed to take control of her woman again.

Fuck... said Chloe, turning around and knowing she’d made a mistake. Well, not at checking for a rogue cig. But for letting her guard down in front of her girl who was hella aroused and loved catching her girl unawares. She loved being able to read her as well as she could please her.

Wrapping her arms behind Chloe she yanked her closer smiling widely enjoying having her wife close. “Isn’t this nice? Great idea of the camping, baby.”

“I love you, Rachel. I’m so deeply in love with you...” she said, nuzzling closer into her girl.

“Oh Chloe... I love you the same. My baby...”

“Yes. But now you have to be punished. Or say… rewarded? Depending on how much you like it…” she said, surprising Rachel by kissing her way up to her neck.

***

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
